First 'real' Kiss
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Haruka has a secret that involved Keitaro. OCCness and Naru-bashing warning


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special great thanks for Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic. **

**FYI: OCCness and Naru-bashing warning.**

No matter how many times Haruka denied it, her feelings for Keitaro came back stronger each time. It even surpassed what she had with Seta, she always loved Seta but she was in love with Keitaro even more. She lost track of how many times that she masturbated while calling his name. She imagined his naked body next to her.

But that's just a fantasy.

Here is the reality: her cousin is in love with Naru, a girl who had punished him for accidents; pranks pulled by Kitsune and other small trivial matters. She never heard his side of the story until after he came back from god knows where she sent him to.

She could see it in his eyes... how much pain that auburn haired tenant caused him. The guy is way too good for her. She often asked herself. 'With all the injuries that she has caused him, why does Keitaro love her?'

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Keitaro's screaming and Naru's yelling. As she looked out of her window, she got a glimpse of Keitaro flying by. She remembered that she is also guilty of hurting Keitaro as well. But she does have a reason. 'That boy keeps forgetting that I'm his cousin, not his aunt.' She wondered as she watched her employee, Mutsumi, serving the customers.

However, she did keep fantasizing about spanking his ass, instead of the usual quick whap on his head. She did feel his ass once and she had to admit...

...not bad for a guy around his age.

Damn it, she needed a cigarette break now.

"Mutsumi, I'll be right back," She said, as she went outside of the Tea Shop. As she lit her cancer stick, her mind wandered to her current employee. 'I wonder how Mutsumi would react if she found out that Keitaro's first kiss wasn't with her.' She blew a smoke ring into the air. 'Love sucks, you can't help but fall in love with someone that you know can't love you back.' Haruka puffed out another smoke ring. As she looked around, there was a familiar figure walking towards her. She smirked.

"What did you do?" She asked as her unrequited love stopped next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," He answered.

"Do you know that you could fight back? You're an Urashima, fighting is in our blood," Even though she knew the answer, it didn't hurt to ask.

"You know I can't," He smiled.

Haruka smiled back as she shook her head. Her beloved one was such a pacifist. He can't stand violence yet he continued to allow Naru, Motoko and Sarah to abuse him. "Come on, the girls will be worried about you."

He scoffed.

She grabbed his hand. "I'll come with you but you have to tell me what happened."

The landlord went silent then nodded. The cousins headed towards the stone stairs. Keitaro looked up to see the tea owner's back. Then his eyes scrolled down to her ass. 'She's got a great butt!' He blushed. He shouldn't have such improper images about other girls into his mind and especially, when she is related to you. He looked down to avoid looking at her.

'I'm in love with Naru. I'm in love with Naru. I'm in love with Naru. I'm in love with Naru.' He kept thinking over and over until he hadn't realized that he was at the entrance of the dorm.

"Keitaro, we're here," Haruka stated.

"Yeah, thank you. I guess we should sit down and talk."

Haruka once again, grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. On the way, they saw Kitsune about to leave the dorm. The fox eyed the landlord and his cousin. She just grinned and left.

"What was that about?" Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Keitaro said quickly. As they approached the living room, the first thing that Keitaro did was sit down on the nearest couch with Haruka sat next to him.

"Alright, now talk to me."

Keitaro paused for moment. 'I did promise her.' "We were studying in my room. It was peaceful until Kitsune came in. As usual, she assumes that we were studying anatomy. To her disappointment, she decided to do something which irritated Naru and Me. She almost failed except she hit the subject of first kiss."

Haruka froze. 'Does he remember?' "Go, on."

"The look on Naru's face was priceless. She didn't like the fact that someone else was my first kiss. When Kitsune saw that, she took the opportunity to tease her even more. It was annoying. I finally snapped. I practically blurt out that Mutsumi wasn't my first kiss."

Her heart skipped a few beats.

"At that point, Naru AND Kitsune were surprised. Both girls were in my face and trying to get me to confess. I gave in. I told them the truth."

"What truth?" She asked, pretending to forget that moment even though she did want him to recall the sacred memory.

"I think you know already. But I'll tell it anyway. Do you remember the time right before the first time I was studying for Tokyo U?" Keitaro glanced at Haruka who nodded. "As a graduation gift, you were teaching me how to talk to girls. The lessons were very unusual and unforgettable; I remember the last lesson that you taught me was how to kiss a girl; the first kiss I got was from you. When I told that to them, Kitsune was amazed and Naru was mad. Well... she was downright furious. Before I say could say anything, Naru screamed and punched me. I have to say this... I might love Naru and I might love the promised girl but after that kiss, I didn't want anyone else," His face paled at his sudden confession. Before he could say anything, Haruka kissed him in one swift motion.

Her lips were crushed against his. It was pure heaven for her. One thing that gave her even more joy was the fact that he kissed her back. He fell sideways on the couch with Haruka on top but they didn't mind in the slightest. As she pulled away, she noticed Keitaro's glasses were foggy.

"I was hoping you felt the same way about me," Haruka said as she kissed along his jaw line and her hands slid underneath his shirt. One of his hands went up her blouse and her bra while the other groped her ass.

"Now you know," Their lips met once again. His tongue slipped into her mouth and wrestled with her own. The fact that she only gave him one lesson on kissing... he learned quickly and well. They were in their own little world but unfortunately, Naru chose to enter the room. The first thing that she saw was Keitaro and Haruka in a heavy make-out session.

"You pervert!"

That alerted them. Both Urashimas bolted up from the couch. "Naru, I can explain!"

"Explain now! That's your aunt, you jackass," She yelled.

"She's not my aunt. She's my cousin," Keitaro stuttered.

"That's making me feel better," Naru said, sarcastically.

"Naru, I can't help who I love. I'm sorry."

"Trust me, you'll feel sorry after I'm done with you," Her tears slipped out and her hands formed into fists. She started to charge at Keitaro with uncontrollable anger. He pushed Haruka aside and closed his eyes and braced for the punch, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see that Haruka blocked the Naru punch with her open hand.

"You've sunk to a new low. I've observed your actions toward Keitaro. It has disgusted me. I would have helped but Granny Hina's rule for me was not to interfere. I'm sorry that you have been hurt but do realize this; you have beaten, insulted, and abused this man physically and mentally. He could have loved you back if you hadn't hurt him so much," Her cold words made Naru flinch. "Now it's your turn to fly."

Haruka made a fist and launched Naru into the air.

Keitaro watched his newly found lover. "This is a first for me."

She turned towards him. "You deserved someone better than her," She leaned in to embrace him.

"I have that someone," He kissed her cheek.

"Now come with me. Let me show you how much I love you," Haruka lead her precious one to his room. Right before they made love, they fixed the ceiling hole...

... Just in case.


End file.
